


Purple

by MinervaMcGonagall



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaMcGonagall/pseuds/MinervaMcGonagall
Summary: Their first kiss happened when saying goodbye. (Mockingjay)
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy & Effie Trinket, Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Purple

He kissed her publicly for the first time when they said goodbye after the war. Though it wasn’t meant to be a goodbye kiss; to Effie, it felt like one regardless. The way his stubble tickled her chin, the way her purple lipstick stuck to his skin. He didn’t even wipe it away, as he would have done some weeks ago. Where this… _thing_ between them– When sharing their love had still been unfamiliar terrain.

“Take care of her.” _Take care of our girl._ Where her hand had just lain on his warm chest, there was now cold air.

So it was that, while watching Haymitch trail a step behind Katniss and beginning his journey back to the ruins of District 12, Effie found her eyes tearing up and her face contorting sharply. He so ridiculously looked like a father, which he was, in a way, with her being the mother, always the mother to both her children… And, the parents, they usually loved each other, didn’t they?

_It’s not goodbye. It’s not goodbye._

With that in mind, she made the tears retreat. The material of her glove soaked up the stray diamonds – careful not to remove any of the white powder Haymitch didn’t like. Effie turned back to the mansion and ascended the snowy stairs, not looking back. Not it was on her alone to rebuild her life – build herself a new life.

Maybe, she wouldn’t be alone this time.


End file.
